Calvin and Hobbes Join the XMen
by ComputerNerd
Summary: Okay, so it's mostly Calvin who's discovered to be the genetic mutant. Hobbes happens to exist because of Calvin's mutant power. Read and Review!
1. Wolverine

Overture

Music plays as a school bus drives on the road from a helicopter's view. For a brief moment, Hobbes' tiger-eyes are visible in the clouds. The camera zooms into the bus window, where Calvin is talking to Susie. Although no words are audible, you can see Calvin holding out his hand in front of Susie, looking for money to "borrow," or something along those lines. Susie silently shouts at Calvin, which obviously means "NO!" Calvin sits back down in his seat, looking grumpy. Moe walks up to him, shoves him toward the window, and laughs. Finally, the bus stops at Calvin's house.

Chapter 1: Wolverine

"FREEDOMMMMMMMMMM!" yelled Calvin as he got out of the bus. He walked up to the door, and then stopped. "Oh, wait. I almost forgot something." He reached into his backpack and pulled out a camera. Then he opened the door.

"I'M HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOME!" _Click!_

Nothing.

"I'M HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOME!" _Click!_

Still nothing.

"I'M HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOME!" _Click!_

The room was as silent as the vacuum of space.

Angrily, Calvin stormed into his room upstairs, where Hobbes was reading Calvin's _X-Men_ comic books. "Oh, my! Jean Grey is _kissing_ Cyclops in a church! They're getting _married!_"

Calvin glared at Hobbes. _"What's wrong with you, fuzz brain?"_ He shouted. "Why are you reading comic books when I'm about to open the door?"

Hobbes was confused. He tried to think of what Calvin meant by that question, when the doorbell rang. "Calvin!" shouted Calvin's mother, a few seconds later. "It's for you!"

Calvin came downstairs to meat a poorly dressed man with thick hair that came down his face as sideburns and formed a mustache and beard. "I'm sorry," Calvin said. "We were unable to come to the door. Please leave a message after the beep."

Calvin slammed the door, but he was too late. The man was inside.

"Sorry about him," said Calvin's mom. "What did you say your name was?"

"Logan. I work for a man named Charles Xavier."

Calvin knew those names from somewhere, but he couldn't remember where. Logan walked up the stairs. Calvin followed. "HEY! THAT'S MY ROOM! YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED!"

Logan looked at Calvin, raised his right arm, and three knives appeared in his knuckles. Calvin jumped backwards in surprise. Logan took advantage of this opportunity to walk into Calvin's room.

"_What the &# is this?"_ he shouted, holding up Calvin's X-Men comic books. "We are a secret society! Has Henry McCoy been on the internet again?"

Calvin stared at Logan. "W-Wolverine? What the, uh, &# are you doing here?"

Logan/Wolverine buried his face in his hands, which no longer showed the knives. "I shouldn't have said that. Anyway, I came here to inform you that Professor Xavier has accepted you at his school. Welcome to the X-Men."

Before Logan could say any more, Calvin grabbed Hobbes (who, at the moment, was obviously a stuffed animal), and a cardboard box. He then bolted down the stairs. "BYE, MOM! HOBBES AND I ARE GOING TO HAVE A &# OF A TIME!"

"CALVIN! WHERE DID YOU HEAR THAT? GET BACK HERE! YOU'RE IN BIG TROUBLE, YOUNG MAN, _BIG…_"

Calvin's mother caught Logan's eye and glared at him. "My apologies, ma'am," he said. "Sometimes I lose control of my language."

"OUT! I HAVEN'T THE FAINTEST IDEA WHY I LET YOU IN HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE! LEAVE! _NOW!_"

She shoved Logan out of the house, where they both expected to see a small boy, a stuffed tiger, and a cardboard box. Instead, the front lawn was empty.

Logan walked over to his car, and got in. "OH NO YOU DON'T!" Calvin's mom shouted. "YOU'RE GOING TO HELP ME FIND CALVIN!"

"I think I already know where he is!" Logan shouted back, and he drove off. In truth, Logan was aware that he had never given Calvin the location of Xavier's mansion.

Fortunately, Calvin had a solution to that as well. He had written **Autopilot – Xavier's Mansion** on the cardboard box he was riding on, and he and Hobbes were zooming across the country.

"I have a question, Calvin." Said Hobbes. "How does writing on the box with a felt-tip marker change what it does?"

"Simple. I programmed it to recognize text written on it, parse through the words, and interpret the command," replied Calvin.

"How? By writing 'Word Recognition' on the box?" said Hobbes sarcastically.

Calvin glared at Hobbes. Just then, they pulled into Xavier's mansion.


	2. Xavier's Mansion

Chapter 2: Xavier's Mansion

"_Calvin?"_ said a bald man in a wheelchair as Calvin entered the mansion. "I didn't expect you here for another three _hours!_"

"Well, I guess I was three hours early thanks to my autopilot," said Calvin, patting his cardboard box. "I'm looking for Professor, um, Zah-vier?"

"_Zay_-vier," corrected the man. "I'm professor Xavier."

Calvin looked shocked. Hobbes, who surprisingly did not look like a stuffed animal, turned to Xavier. "So, what are his mutant powers?"

"He has a very powerful imagination," replied Xavier.

"Er," said Calvin. "I would hardly call that a mutant power."

"It isn't," said the professor. "Your mutant power is to bring it into reality. However, most people will only see what they believe. You can still alter reality to some extent. I can see Hobbes because I'm a telepath. I can read your mind, and see whatever you see."

Hobbes jumped back in surprise. "You mean… I'm not… _real?_"

"You are real as long as Calvin believes you are," replied Xavier.

Calvin considered for a moment whether he should get rid of Hobbes forever with his imagination.

"Calvin, do you really want that?" asked Xavier. "Deep down, you need Hobbes."

Calvin's eyes widened. "How do you…oh. Right. You can read my mind. You're a psychopath."

"_Telepath!"_ snapped the professor.

"Whoops!" said Calvin. "I repent my sins! How I regret calling you a psychopath! I shall hereby resolve to change my evil ways! Oh, remorse, remorse!"

The door opened, and a redheaded girl stepped in. Hobbes' eyes bulged with delight.

"_Jean!_ I've been dying to meet you! You're psychic too! Can you read Calvin's mind? Can you see me? Can I have your autograph?"

"_Hobbes!"_ snapped Calvin. "Stop fraternizing with the _G.R.O.S.S._ enemy!"

Being telepathic, Jean Grey knew what _G.R.O.S.S._ stood for (_**G**et **R**id **O**f **S**limy girl**S**_). She closed her eyes and counted to ten.

"GET RID OF SLIMY GIRLS!" shouted Calvin. Jean's eyes flashed, and Calvin was lifted off the ground. He then started spinning around in midair.

"_Jean!"_ snapped Xavier. "Do _not_ use telekinesis on my students unless requested to do so during battle!" Calvin dropped to the ground, panting.

Calvin got up. _"That's it!"_ He snarled. _"Prepare for war! _Stupendous Man_ never surrenders to the enemy!"_ He reached into his cardboard box, pulled out a red hood and cape, and put them on.

Jean just stood there, rolling her eyes. Calvin charged at her, but she telekinetically flew over Calvin and landed on the other side of the room.

_Great moons of Neptune!_ Calvin thought. _She can fly too! I must take extra measures to defeat this fiend._

"What do you mean, 'too?' You can't fly!" said Jean.

Calvin ignored her comment and charged at her, but Hobbes held him back.

"I can handle this on my own, Hobbes," said Jean simply.

"Who's Hobbes?" said a scruff voice behind Calvin and Hobbes.

Calvin turned around. Wolverine was standing in the doorway.

"Er…" said Jean. "Well, um…"

"He's a figment of Calvin's imagination," answered Xavier, without the slightest trace of embarrassment. "I seem to remember explaining to you Calvin's mutant power."

"Oh, yes," said Wolverine. "You know my memory isn't that great."

Xavier nodded. He knew only too well how Logan had absolutely _no_ memory of his childhood, or even his real name, though it was suspected to be James.

An hour later, Xavier, Calvin and Hobbes were alone in the room again.

"We will start," said the professor, "with your duplicator. Practice making other people see two of you at the same time."

"Why do they need to see two of me at the same time?" asked Calvin.

"They don't. That's just the first step to duplicating yourself and sending your duplicate to your old school," answered Xavier.

"I've done that before!" argued Calvin.

"True, but I will later be using my telepathic powers to help you harness your powers," said Xavier. "Anything could go wrong. Your duplicate might flicker or even disappear."

Calvin crossed out "Autopilot – Xavier's Mansion" and wrote "Duplicator." He then stepped into the cardboard box. Hobbes pressed the button, and a loud _"boink"_ came out of the box. Calvin stepped out. "Can you see us both?" he asked.

"Of coarse he can!" said another Calvin from inside the box. "He's a psycho – er – _telepath._"

"Logan!" called Xavier. Wolverine walked in, and looked at the only Calvin he could see.

"Hey, Wolverine!" said Calvin's duplicate. "Can you see me?"

Wolverine didn't answer. He just said to the original Calvin, "So, how's the practice coming?"

"Oh," said Calvin. "So you can't see him."

"See who?" asked Wolverine.

"Me!" said Calvin's duplicate, who had walked behind Wolverine.

Wolverine turned to leave, but bumped into the duplicate. "Whoa!" he said. How did you get over here, Calvin?"

"So you _can_ see him," said Calvin.

Wolverine paid no attention to the original Calvin.

"I'm not Calvin," said the duplicate. "I'm his duplicate."

"Ah," said Wolverine. "So, where's Calvin?"

"He's right there, you moron!" said the duplicate, pointing at Calvin.

Wolverine turned to Calvin, then back to the duplicate. "I don't see anyone," he said.

"Looks like we need a bit more practice," said Xavier. "Right now you can only see one Calvin at a time. It doesn't seem to matter which one. You may leave now, Logan."


	3. Catastrophically Good Behavior

Chapter 3: Catastrophically Good Behavior

Two weeks later, Calvin was able to imagine his duplicate for everyone to see, while still maintaining his own visibility. Xavier had also trained him to use his time machine visibly.

"I wonder how many duplicates I went through," said Calvin. "Most of them disappeared."

"However many it was," said Calvin's duplicate, "You did your best, and that's what matters."

Hobbes stared at the duplicate. His hair was combed, instead of Calvin's spiky hair.

"I used my ethicator," said Calvin. "You think I would be stupid enough to send that other moron to my school? He gets me in _so much_ trouble!"

Hobbes considered reminding Calvin about how the last time he used his ethicator, the "physical manifestation of Calvin's good side" fell in love with Susie. But he decided to let it happen, and tease Calvin about it later.

Calvin's duplicate climbed into the cardboard box, which currently read **Time Machine,** and lifted into the air. A few seconds later, they disappeared.

"Now, I will summon my next student," said Xavier. He put on a metal helmet, and closed his eyes.

"What's that dorky helmet?" asked Calvin rudely.

"This is Cerebro," answered Xavier. "Now please be quiet. I'm trying to concentrate."

A minute later, what looked like a black portal opened up, and out fell a teenage girl with a ponytail. Calvin stared at the girl in shock Could it be?

Two weeks Ago:

"BYE, MOM! HOBBES AND I ARE GOING TO HAVE A &# OF A TIME!"

"CALVIN! WHERE DID YOU HEAR THAT? GET BACK HERE! YOU'RE IN BIG TROUBLE, YOUNG MAN, _BIG…_"

"My apologies, ma'am. Sometimes I lose control of my language."

"OUT! I HAVEN'T THE FAINTEST IDEA WHY I LET YOU IN HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE! LEAVE! _NOW!_"

Logan walked over to his car, and got in. "OH NO YOU DON'T!" Calvin's mom shouted. "YOU'RE GOING TO HELP ME FIND CALVIN!"

"I think I already know where he is!" Logan shouted back, and he drove off.

Calvin's mother stormed into the house in a fit of rage. There, in the middle of the living room, was Calvin, with his hair combed, standing beside a cardboard box labeled **Time Machine.**

"_You!"_ screamed Calvin's mother. _"You're in tremendous trouble! NO TELEVISION FOR A WEEK!"_

"Oh, that's okay, mom," replied "Calvin." "I think TV does too much to the brain."

"Don't give me your reverse psychology!" snapped Calvin's mother. "I know you want me to 'punish' you by _making_ you watch TV!"

Calvin (who, as you know, was a _duplicate_ of Calvin) decided not to argue.

Five days later, Calvin's mother apologized to Calvin's duplicate. "I'm sorry I yelled at you," she said. "You've been so cooperative. You've been very good at your homework and everything, and I'm going to let you go back to watching TV early."

"Okay," said Calvin's duplicate, "but not tonight. I promised Susie I'd go out for ice cream with her."

Calvin's mom just stared at Calvin. "_You?_ Going out for ice cream with _Susie?_"

While Calvin's duplicate was away, Calvin's mother spent the night reading "Child Psychology."

"Gee, Calvin," said Susie, "I didn't think you'd _ever_ invite me to Friendly's."

"Yeah," said Duplicate Calvin. "I'm sorry I've been mean to you ever since I met you. I just didn't want anyone to know I _liked_ you."

"That's okay," said Susie. "No one will tease us just because we went out."

Eight days later, it was Calvin's parents' turn to go out. You know what that means.

"I'm warning you, Calvin," said Rosalyn. "Any monkey business, and I'm sending you to Pluto."

Duplicate Calvin looked shocked. "What did Calvin… I mean, what did _I_ ever do to antagonize you into saying that?"

Rosalyn counted on her fingers. "Let's see… You threatened to flush my science notes down the toilet, you locked me outside, you attacked me wearing a stupid hood and cape, you keep answering Charlie's calls and threatening our relationship, etcetera, etcetera."

Duplicate Calvin looked horrified. "I promise you, I won't do _any_ of that."

"Sure," said Rosalyn. "You'll probably come up with something new, and even worse."

Half an hour later, Rosalyn and Duplicate Calvin were finishing up their fourth game of chess. Duplicate Calvin had won once already, while Rosalyn had won twice.

"Ha!" said Duplicate Calvin. "Checkmate, Rosalyn!"

"Good game, Calvin," said Rosalyn, looking at her watch. "Oh, look at that. It's 6:30. Time for bed."

Duplicate Calvin obediently walked up to bed. An hour and a half later, Calvin's parents arrived home.

"Would you like extra payment, Rosalyn?" asked Calvin's father, grumpily.

"Oh, that won't be necessary," replied Rosalyn. "Calvin was a complete _angel_ tonight."

"Is that code?" asked Calvin's dad.

The next day, Rosalyn saw a bald man appear in her bedroom. His legs seemed to fade before they touched the ground.

"Hello, Rosalyn," said the man. "I am Professor Charles Xavier. Welcome to the X-Men."

"Is that a joke?" asked Rosalyn skeptically.

"No, it is not. You have quite a gift that you haven't discovered yet. However, I can see it in you with my telepathy, and with Cerebro."

"Okay," said Rosalyn, still sounding skeptical. "What's my mutant power?"

"I will show you. Please forgive me, but I am about to take control of your power. Do not be alarmed."

What looked like a black portal appeared under Rosalyn. She fell through, and appeared in Xavier's mansion. She looked around. Surrounding her was Xavier in his wheelchair, Calvin, and his stuffed tiger, Hobbes.

"Rosalyn! What the &# are you doing here?"

"I was just about to ask the same thing of… _Hey, what did you just say?_"

"&#," replied Calvin.

"Calvin, what ever happened to that angel I babysat yesterday?"

At first, Calvin was confused, but then he realized whom Rosalyn was talking about. "Oh, you mean my duplicate? Oh, he's probably still at home. No, wait. He should be at school at this time of day.

"Calvin," said Rosalyn, "do you really expect me to believe you actually duplicated yourself?"

"Watch this, said Calvin. He looked beside him, and his smile disappeared. "Oh _no!_ My duplicate took my duplicator!"

Rosalyn rolled her eyes.

Meanwhile, at Calvin's school, Calvin's duplicate was on the teeter-totter with Susie when Moe walked up to them.

"Hey look, it's Twinkie and Dorkins. Two lovers who went out for ice cream."

"What business is that of yours, Moe?" snapped Susie. "We have a perfect right to go out."

"Yeah, Moe, why don't you go out with a cow?" said Duplicate Calvin.

"_That does it!"_ snapped Moe. He walked up to Duplicate Calvin's side of the teeter-totter, but D.C. Jumped off. "So, you want to fight, Moe? Well, we'll see who has the last… _whoops! I had an evil thought!_" _Pfft!_

He vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Calvin?" said Susie desperately. She turned to Moe. _"What have you done to Calvin?"_ she said, her eyes glaring with anger.

Moe just laughed. Susie attacked him, and the fight was on.

Susie had done some pretty good damage to Moe, but he finally got the better of her. He pushed her to the ground, and was about to finish her off, when she let out a sonic scream.

"_**AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"**_

Suddenly, a portal opened up under Susie, and she disappeared into it. Moe tried to follow, but it closed before he got anywhere close to it.


	4. Calvin's in Loove!

Chapter 4: Calvin's in Lo-ove!

Susie looked around at her surroundings. She saw professor Xavier in his wheelchair, Rosalyn with her hands aiming toward Susie like a magician, Calvin staring at her, and a tiger standing on two feet whom she had never seen before. But she didn't care about the tiger at the moment.

"CALVIN! You're all right! Thank goodness!" She ran up to Calvin, squeezed him, and started repeatedly kissing him.

When she was done, there was a moment of silence, finally broken by the tiger breaking out in song.

"_Calvin's in lo-ove! Woo-woo-woo-woo-woo! Calvin's in lo-ove! Woo-woo-woo-woo-woo! Calvin's in lo-ove! Woo-woo-woo-woo-woo!"_

Calvin was too stunned to say anything. He just stared blankly into space.

Susie looked at the tiger. "H-Hobbes? Is that… you? As in, for _real?_"

Hobbes bowed.

"How come I always thought you were stuffed?" asked Susie.

"Calvin has harnessed his mutant power," answered Xavier. "He can now project his imaginary friend, Hobbes, for everyone to see."

"How did Calvin and I get here?" asked Susie.

"Well, Rosalyn here just teleported you here," said Xavier, "and Calvin has been here for the last two weeks."

"But…" said Susie, "Calvin disappeared from the playground shortly before I did!"

"Calvin's duplicate disappeared?" asked Hobbes. He thought for a moment. "He must have had an evil thought. That's what made him vanish last time Calvin made him."

Susie stared at Hobbes in shock. "What do you mean, Calvin's _Duplicate?_"

"Calvin's mutant power allows him to imagine pretty much anything, and bring it into reality," said Xavier. "Seeing as this is Calvin's new school, but it is a secret, and everyone thinks Calvin still goes to his old school, I trained him to use his duplicator."

Susie looked upset. "You mean… I went out for ice cream with a _duplicate?_"

Calvin broke out of his trance. "You and my duplicate went out for ICE CREAM? What's wrong with him?"

Hobbes went back to his song. _"Calvin's in lo-ove! Woo-woo-woo-woo-woo! Calvin's in lo-ove! Woo-woo-woo-woo-woo! Calvin's in lo-ove! Woo-woo-woo-woo-woo!"_

Calvin tackled Hobbes, and the two started rolling around on the floor, fighting. Susie broke out in tears. "I thought Calvin _liked_ me!" she sobbed.

"Cheer up, Susie," said Xavier. "Think of it this way. The Calvin you went to Friendly's with wasn't the physical manifestation of _anyone's_ good side. He was the physical manifestation of _Calvin's_ good side. Therefore, he wouldn't go out with you if the real Calvin didn't like you."

Susie looked up at the professor. "Calvin's duplicate said he'd been mean to me to hide the fact that he _liked_ me."

"Being telepathic, I know that to be true of Calvin," replied Xavier.

Calvin stopped trying to strangle Hobbes and glared at Susie and Professor X. "You've been reading the wrong person's mind! You're relating what you saw in someone _else's_ mind to me! THIS IS INSANITY! I won't take it anymore!"

Rosalyn turned to Xavier. After seeing Hobbes come to life, she had realized that _anything_ was possible, and this nonsense of Calvin's duplicate might actually be true. "If Calvin's duplicate disappeared, what will his school think? For that matter, I'm supposed to be in high school! And what about Susie?"

"Use your powers to see into Calvin's house," said Xavier. "Look for a cardboard box, and teleport it over here. Wait for further instructions."

Rosalyn didn't know how a cardboard box could possibly help, but she did as Xavier said. Soon, Calvin had his duplicator back, although it currently read **Time Machine.**

Calvin took out his felt-tip marker, and soon he had his duplicator set up.

"Um," said Hobbes, "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"What's that?" asked Calvin.

"Aren't you going to use your ethicator?"

"&#, no!" shouted Calvin, causing Rosalyn to glare at him. "I can't stand having my duplicate go on another date with Susie!"

"But Susie's right here," argued Hobbes.

"Yeah, but we're going to have to duplicate her, too, aren't we?"

"Last time you duplicated yourself without the ethicator, your duplicate made duplicates!"

"Hello? Last time he actually had _access_ to the duplicator. It's staying right here while my duplicator goes home."

"But what about getting sent to the principal's office _every day?_"

Calvin was at a loss for words, but Xavier had an answer. "Technically speaking, Calvin's duplicate _didn't_ go to the principal's office every day. Each of his five duplicates got sent to the principal's office once a week. Although if I'm reading Calvin's memory correctly, they only lasted one week before getting transmogrified into worms."

"See, Hobbes?" said Calvin. "It's settled. I'm not using my ethicator."

Calvin walked into the box, and Hobbes pressed the button. _Boink!_ Two identical Calvins walked out.

"Susie? Your turn," prompted Xavier.

Susie looked nervous, but she walked in. Calvin pressed the button this time. Out walked two Susies.

The second Susie (Susie's duplicate) looked at Susie, looking surprised. "Why do I keep my hair like that?" she asked.

The original Susie turned and looked at her duplicate. "Turn around, please," she requested.

Duplicate Susie turned around to show the back of her head. Susie jumped back in surprise.

"Rosalyn, please take these two young duplicates to their old school," said Xavier.

A portal opened up in front of the duplicates of Calvin and Susie. "This portal will take you _near_ the playground near your school, a few minutes before Susie disappeared."

The two duplicates walked into the portal and found themselves behind a bush. They peaked through the bush, and saw another duplicate of Calvin, with his hair combed, preparing to fight Moe. "So, you want to fight, Moe? Well, we'll see who has the last… _whoops! I had an evil thought!_" _Pfft!_

"Calvin? _What have you done to Calvin?_"

Soon, Susie and Moe were fighting. A few minutes later, Susie let out her sonic scream.

"_**AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"**_

Duplicate Calvin pressed his hands over his ears. Duplicate Susie, however, just tried to say something, but her voice was muffled by the scream.

"_What?"_ said Duplicate Calvin.

"I said the real Susie must be immune to her own scream. Since I'm her duplicate, I have all her mutant powers."

Duplicates Calvin and Susie emerged from the bushes. The original Susie had disappeared into the portal.

Moe just stared at the duplicates.

"What was that scream?" asked a voice behind Moe.

Their teacher, Miss Wormwood, had just arrived, looking for the source of the scream that had upset many people's eardrums.

"It was Moe, Miss Wormwood," said Duplicate Susie. "He seemed to be having some kind of fit."

"_What?"_ exclaimed Moe. "I… Susie… she just… I saw… disappeared… bush…"

He fainted.

Meanwhile, at Xavier's Mansion:

"Professor, what about Rosalyn?" asked Susie. "Won't she need to be duplicated?"

"No," said Xavier. "I sent a letter to her parents and teachers that she got transferred to a higher-level school."

Calvin's mouth dropped open. "Why didn't you do that for _me?_" he shouted.

Susie giggled. "Calvin, ever since I knew you, you were struggling through your current level. I doubt anyone would believe you could possibly be transferred to a _higher_-level school."

Calvin glared at her.

"Having said that," continued Susie, "I think _I_ could manage being transferred."

"You already have been," replied Xavier.

"I meant with everyone knowing. I mean, not knowing I'm a mutant, but knowing I'm at a higher-level school."

"Susie, not only are you only in first grade," said Xavier, "but you were transferred into first grade from another school already. I don't think your parents could handle all the transfers. Besides, you can't drive, so either your parents would have to drive to a secret location they don't know about, or you'd need to make this mansion your home. Rosalyn's older, she's been in high school for four years, and she's becoming independent. She can handle her parents knowing she's gone, as long as they _think_ they know where she is. There's one more thing. It would be pretty suspicious if three people, or even two, were transferred to different schools at the same time."


End file.
